


惊险！刺激！不可错过！银衣怪客全新大冒险！有时还有救猫咪

by ridgeline



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Hancock as High as Always, Humor, M/M, The Lettttt's Play: Silver Shroud Mission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 我就假装你玩过这个任务了。我的老冰棍做这个任务的时候同伴是尼克，汉考克还没入队。





	惊险！刺激！不可错过！银衣怪客全新大冒险！有时还有救猫咪

**Author's Note:**

> 我就假装你玩过这个任务了。我的老冰棍做这个任务的时候同伴是尼克，汉考克还没入队。

“所以，你来扮演那个英雄吧。”肯特说。

“啥。”幸存者说。

幸存者——当然他不叫这个名字，但是出于某种原因，自从离开111号避难所之后，即使和别人介绍了自己的名字，过了一段时间，他都自动会变成‘那个幸存者’。他已经不再费心了，所以，幸存者。

“你看看我，我肯定是没法出去惩恶扬善了。你看起来很强，又有一把大枪，你就是最合适的人选了。”肯特继续说，脸上带着和善的笑容。

“他用的是步枪。”尼克指出，“算是非自动手枪。”

肯特和幸存者看向他。

“我看见你加点了。”尼克补充。

该死，步枪到底为什么算作是手枪。

“这是我唯一的心愿了！”肯特突然提高声调，“像现在这个世界，需要一个英雄，匡扶正义，让人们想起以前是什么样的。”

“你忘了尼克松和麦卡锡主义。”幸存者无可奈何地说，摇了摇头，“好吧，我答应你。”

尼克喜欢那样。

伊玛好心地把演员们用的化妆室借给了幸存者，“不用急，慢慢来，”她躺在扶手椅上，懒洋洋地说，“八点之前都不会有人来的。不过没人会嘲笑你。”幸存者决定不去追究她到底是什么意思，只是迅速钻进化妆间，套上银衣怪客的套装。这套衣服散发着强烈的灰尘气味，还有一股蟑螂味儿，绝对有辐射蟑螂在里面做过窝。

他戴上帽子，一不小心，眼角余光瞥到了镜中的自己。一个穿着黑色风衣的男人，脸庞隐藏费多拉帽的阴影下面。

一阵激昂的音乐响起。

“希望你们喜欢这首歌，因为我显然无法把它收回去。”崔维斯在广播里面说道。

该死，又忘记关了。

“你准备好了吗？”尼克说，听起来有点担心，“需要我帮把手吗？”

“不用了！！”

幸存者把帽子拉得更低，悻悻地走了出去。

不管肯特到底是怎么计划的，他对英雄行为显然有些非常错误、而且不切实际的认知。接到第一个任务之后，幸存者恍然大悟那个躲在巷子里面，而且你一和他搭话就会凶你的人到底是怎么回事了。如果有一个穿着200年前的戏装的家伙计划着要杀你，你大概也会变得神经兮兮的。

“我说不好。”幸存者说，“我觉得有点像是暗杀。也许我们应该去说服一下肯特，让他放弃这件事情。”

“对。”尼克赞同，“就和我们进城之前，你在山坡上看见一个像是枪手打扮的人，就杀得他们一个也不剩了一样。”

“说真的。”

“我觉得差不多。”

“我们说好了的。”

“明白了。搭档之间不互相讽刺。”

“不过你说得也有道理。”

“是的。”

在尼克重复他更多光荣事迹之前，他们举起枪冲了进去。

当然，是潜行着。

韦恩很好对付，多亏了幸存者在非自动手枪加了点，还会VATS这样的战斗技术。如果有人能在你转身之前就凝固时间，再瞄准你脑袋射击5次，那确实会很让人字面意义地头痛。他们收拾完韦恩之后，幸存者收拾完搜刮来的东西，他们继续一起蹲着听广播。

“我得承认，我更喜欢崔维斯在广播里谈到你。”尼克说。

“我也是。”幸存者说，“我觉得肯特喜欢的也许并不是我，而是我的肌肉和大枪。”

“和那个叫麦奎迪的佣兵一样。”

“我觉得麦奎迪喜欢的是其他部分，不过我就不解释了。”

“为什么？以及为什么我们一定要蹲着？”

“啊，我忘了取消潜行了。”

第二个任务也很快做完了，幸存者已经决定放弃思考，他带着尼克，朝克里欧的店走去。“噢噢噢，来自死亡的阴影！”一个社区警卫说，哈哈大笑，笑声一直伴随着他们走进Kill or be Killed。

“亲爱的，你今天看起来真是光彩照人。”克里欧说，用她惯用的妩媚声音。

“克里欧，你是今天第一个看出我是谁的人。”幸存者说，从哔哔小子里面拿出刚刚打劫来的武器和香烟，摆在柜台上，“你是怎么看出来的？”

“为什么？当然是因为你是唯一一个每次进我店的时候，都要在门口换上裙子的人啊。”

“还嗑药。”尼克说。

“还喝酒。”一个站在门口的旅客说。

该死，就知道每次站在门口的都是同一个人。

一轮杀价之后，赚了300个瓶盖，幸存者又换上银衣怪客的衣服，打开广播，准备听下一步又是什么。尼克点了一支烟，看向窗外。

“然后我们的英雄！在经历了这一切激动人心的行动之后！”肯特激动地说，“去和他的支持者汉考克镇长见了面！”

“怎么了，你的表情好像见了鬼一样。”尼克说。

“错觉。”幸存者说。

“亲爱的，如果你不买那把狙击枪，就把它放下吧。你已经咬牙切齿地快要把它扭断了。”克里欧指出。

幸存者放下手里的枪。

“然后我们的英雄！在经历了这一切激动人心的行动之后！去和他的支持者汉考克镇长见了面！”肯特在广播里面激动地重复。

“我知道了！！”幸存者怒吼，悻悻地关掉了广播。

“我们要出发吗？”尼克说。

“当然。”

对于来自旧时代的英雄，汉考克的反应是超大声的狂笑。

幸存者站在旧州政府的客厅里面，耐心地等待着。他看着菲伦海特把一个棋子放在棋盘上，似乎完全不在意回荡在房间里面的大笑声。汉考克坐在她对面，笑得夸张而肆无忌惮。

笑声完全没有停止的迹象。

“请恕鄙人冒昧，但是可敬的镇长阁下，尊上已经笑了整整十五分钟了。”幸存者谨慎地指出，依然用着广播剧那抑扬顿挫的腔调。妈的，好难。

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！你的声音！！！！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！再多说几句！！！”

幸存者屈辱地闭上了嘴，一声不吭，双手抱在胸前。

汉考克又笑了整整五分钟。漫长的五分钟。

最后，他还是停了下来。“我敢说，你真的是很敬业。”汉考克抹了一下眼角并不存在的泪水，“太有趣了。”

“正义是不会因为区区嘲讽就掉头离开的。”幸存者平板地说。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，天啊，你完全不会出戏，是不是？”

敏锐地注意到了新一轮狂笑的苗头，幸存者立刻及时伸手掐断，他迅速描述了一下之前那两个任务。汉考克似乎终于平静了下来，他听着幸存者的解释（抑扬顿挫、带着夸张的语气），若有所思地点了点头。

“所以，你这段时间很出风头。一个疯子在芳邻镇上胡闹，而且那个疯子还不是我本人，我得说，我有一点嫉妒。”

“镇长……”

“嗯，但是我不介意。很有趣。就像这样，我们两个怪胎，应该互相帮助。”汉考克又笑了起来。

尼克点了一支烟。

“总体来说，你做的事对芳邻镇有好处，解决了附近几个相当让人头痛的恶霸。不过，这几个家伙都是属于同一个帮派的，你——不管你是谁，可能都惹上了相当难惹的对手。他们的老大，是个凶狠的恶棍。”

“等一下。”幸存者打断了他，“对不起，镇长，你可以转身过去一下吗？”

“为什么？”

“我需要换一下衣服。”

“请便。”

看起来汉考克是不打算转身了，正在下棋的菲伦海特也是。幸存者叹了口气，转过身去，从哔哔小子里面拿出裙子和爵士帽，换了上去，再喝了一瓶谷内黑啤酒。

他转过身来。

“镇长，我需要更多资讯。”幸存者说。

汉考克眨了眨眼。

“好吧，你可能会想问一下这两个人。”他说，“他们在这里。”

“唔，人都有偏好。”尼克说。

“尼克，求你这个时候就不要说话了。”幸存者有气无力地反驳。

“怎么？我觉得他说得很有道理，”汉考克说，“要我说，与其穿那身老戏服和这条漂亮的裙子，我觉得你不穿衣服更好。”

“镇长，这算是职权性骚扰。”尼克指出，一脸严肃。

“另外一个尼克难道还在特殊受害者组呆过？”幸存者问，好奇地。

“唔，我觉得没有。”

“你们在说什么？”

“别管了。我去看一下，谢了，镇长。”

“别忘了换衣服。”汉考克说。

干掉那两个家伙，得到了辛劲帮的资料之后，幸存者逐渐平静了下来，接受了现实。他们重新回到平常那种平静的气氛里面，幸存者甚至在路边和尼克合了影，作为纪念。

“现在我们看起来像是黑色电影双胞胎。”他说。

“其实你穿动力装甲的时候更像。”尼克说。

这里面一定存在某种牵涉到图灵测试和跨种族脸盲之类严肃问题的东西，幸存者决定不去深思。他打开广播，准备收听任务下一步又是什么。

嗯。

肯特被绑架了。

“你在笑什么？”尼克说。

“终于回到套路上了。”幸存者说。

他换上了战斗装甲。

干掉大约25个劫掠者，拆了两台炮台，收集了16件武器、5件装甲、20包烟、以及81个垃圾之后，他们终于到达了米尔顿综合医院的第三层，还是那是第二层？随便吧，路太绕了。经过两个小时的路盲和上上下下跑了六次之后，幸存者感觉自己的心情正在缓慢地向着超级变种人自爆者靠近。

“我想就是这里了。”他说，从电梯里面走出来，“否则我就炸了这个地方。”

“嗯……先等一下。”尼克说。

“怎么了？”

“接下来一定会有口才检定。”

“然后呢？”

“肯特在里面。”

“所以？”

“他是个播音员。不要误会，我很喜欢你，但是如果接下来肯特在广播里面宣传钻石城侦探尼克.瓦伦丁和一个醉醺醺的男人如何神勇地救了他，从商业角度上来说，对我的侦探所会是毁灭性的打击。”

“我还会穿裙子啊。”

“裙子怎么了？”

“不要在意。那怎么办？我们蒙着面具冲进去？潜行着冲进去？”

“很接近了。”

他们对看了一眼。

仓库的大门被踢开。

“哈！终于出现了，等了你很久了，银衣怪客——”站在铁质扶手梯上的辛劲得意的声音戛然而止，一阵所有人倒吸了一口冷气的声音回荡在空旷的房间里面。

“你是谁？？？！！！！”跪在地上的肯特尖叫。

“我们是——”穿着戏服的尼克说，大义凛然，他迈前一步，举起银色冲锋枪，“银衣怪客！”

“——还有神秘夫人！”幸存者说，堂堂登场，穿着红色裙子，戴着临时找到的假发。

一片死寂。

“是我看错了，还是那是个穿着裙子的男人？”辛劲说。

“不要在意细节。”幸存者说，“肯特，解释一下。”

“神秘夫人是银衣怪客亦敌亦友的对手，她是一个十分神秘的女人，没有人知道她的真正长相。她身材高大，实力强劲，多次在危急时刻救了银衣怪客，也多次让他身陷险境。他们之间有一种复杂的关系。不过我还是觉得，玛格丽特在广播里面对这个角色的演绎是最好的。她的声音太适合了。”肯特滔滔不绝地解释。

“妈的！！！那就是个穿着裙子的男人吧！！！！”傻眼的辛劲很快缓了过来，他恼怒地举起枪，对准肯特的脑袋，“游戏到此结束，我受够你们这些神经病了，我要杀了他。”

“都说了不要在意细节。喂，威胁平民有什么意思？先来干掉我吧！”幸存者猛一点头，“尼克！口才检定过了！上吧！！！嗝。”

“都说了你应该少喝点谷内窖藏啤酒了。”

经过一番激烈的枪战，辛劲帮全军覆没，幸存者在一地武器里面翻翻捡捡，反复核定负重，尼克跟在后面，接过幸存者递过来的雷射手枪，扔掉装甲，再捡起，又扔掉。沉默之中，肯特终于颤巍巍地站了起来。

“你没事吧？”幸存者说，眯着眼睛打量一把霰弹枪，试图估算能卖多少钱。

“我还好……只是腿有点受不了。嗯……请问你在做什么？为什么要塞那么多武器到背包里面？”

“卖钱。”

沉默。

“嗯……也许我对正义的看法太幼稚了，打击邪恶这件事和我想的完全不一样……”肯特说，谨慎地。

“是啊，铁炉帮真的挺疯的。那种让你想要‘我这就去把门关上，再喷600加仑强力杀虫剂，再见了混蛋们’式的疯。”

“啊？你在说谁？”

“他们已经不存在了。好了，来吧，我们回去吧。你做的很好。”

“真的吗？”肯特说，抓着栏杆摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“真的。”尼克说，拉着他的手，扶着他走下台阶。

“你是个很有勇气的人。”他补充。

回到镇子上之后，克里欧收购了所有战利品。酒劲也过去了，幸存者伸了个懒腰，又打了个嗝，他拆开一包烟，借用尼克的烟头点着了。他们一前一后走在芳邻镇的街上。已经接近深夜，所有人都正在回到自己的栖身之地，社区保安看起来都有点无精打采了。经过白天一整天的胡闹之后，似乎让所有人都有点疲倦。

“你知道这整件事最大的好处是什么吗？”幸存者说。

“是什么？”

“我终于可以把那套很占空间的套装卸下来了。”

“你喜欢那套衣服。”

“搭档之间不互相讽刺。”

“说的也是，那么我们接下来做什么？”

“我看一眼…………唔，我似乎暂时还不能脱掉衣服。”

“怎么了？”

“汉考克镇长要见我们。”

在旧州政府里面，汉考克镇长听完整个事情的结尾之后，点了点头，“芳邻镇之后会平静很多。这里是一点报酬，收下吧。”他说，递过来一袋瓶盖，“幸好肯特没有出事，这次那个老小孩也算如愿以偿了吧。”

“我想他暂时不会再做危险的事情了。”幸存者说。

“哈！你终于出戏了。”

“英雄也有休息的时间啊。”幸存者摇头。

“不过还穿着制服。嗯，我打赌其实如果你什么也不穿，效果会更好。”汉考克说。

“职权性骚扰。”尼克再次提醒。

“所以，你现在可以告诉我那顶软帽下面到底是谁了吗？”汉考克无视尼克，看了一眼幸存者，微笑了一下，“还是说瓦伦丁侦探会慷慨地满足我的好奇心？”

“我们要回去了。”尼克宣布，站了起来。

“看来会成为一个不解之谜了。嗯，银衣怪客先生？”

“什么？”

“下次如果有小猫困在树上，我会呼叫你的。”

在汉考克的大笑声里面，他们离开了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
